Opening the Bottle
by robertkellett
Summary: Dealing with a monster baby that wants to kill you for a long time, can make you a bit on edge. (Post 'Spiderbites' episode)


Marco wanted to kill someone. Sitting in a baby Meteora's room, the monster baby was screeching unholy words, her eyes actually glowing an evil yellow as she tried attacking him. Marco has been dealing with this for the past _**two hours. **_"Can I clock out now? Return to Earth and pretend I didn't befriend a magical princess?" Marco asked aloud, earning a green ray-blast as a response. "I guess not… Listen here you demon child!" Marco shouted, pointing his finger at Meteora… Who reacted by bitting it. Marco felt his eye twitch, face scrunched up as if he ate five lemons.

_I'm done. _Marco's mind uttered, his body actually agreeing with him. Walking out of the room, the baby monster happily gnawing Marco's left hand, while his right held the child like the innocent creature it really was deep down. _I can't deal with this anymore. _He went from a slow walk to marching into the room Star used for the get-together. Star was still in her Princess dress, undoing the pins keeping long blond locks in a large neat bun. _She's so pretty… _Marco inwardly sighed, but another bite from Meteora made him wince loudly. _Is this why that cartoon had the brother kick the baby? _Marco's mind spat right back at him, unsure if he was getting delusional or that he was finding some humor in this situation. "Marco? Why are you down here? Thought you were watching…" Marco held out his arm, Meteora gnawing at it.

"I've… Been dealing with _**this **_for the past two hours." Star giggled at the sight of Baby Metora eating Marco's hand, gently taking the little bundle of joy in her arms, rocking her back and forth. "How are you so okay with that?! She can still soul suck people!"

"This cute little thing? Nah." Star booped its noise, Baby Meteora giggling. Marco covered his face and made a muffled scream in frustration. "Marco, you're scaring her. You okay, buddy?" Marco removed his hands from an angered face, giving the fakes smile possible. "...You got problems."

"Says the queen of running away from everything…" Marco mumbled, hands shoved into his pockets and kicking the odd can on the ground. Star didn't respond, just gently putting Meteora on a cleaned up table, folding her arms. Marco turned around, seeing a very annoyed Star. "...I'm not wrong here."

"And your point?" Star raised an eyebrow. "I've been doing damage control on Eclipsa the past few days and… I'm thinking you were right about her." Marco sighed, annoyance at his gut actually being right for once.

"I didn't want to be right about her being trouble, she seems so nice." Marco rubbed his neck sheepishly, walking with Star as she continued cleaning up with her magic. Marco absentmindedly started picking up things Star's magic missed. "Maybe she just needs to explain herself better."

"Maybe…" Star replied, her tone flat and tired. Marco bit his lip, unsure of how to make his best friend feel better. Marco yelped as Meteora latched on to his leg, beginning to gnaw at that. He continued walking through, making Star giggle in amusement. "You handle babies well."

"You should see how my little bro is around me," Marco said proudly, closing his eyes and imaging his little bro trying to make karate chops on the large stuffed pony he got for the baby's birth. Star blinked, being lost seemingly. "You don't know about my little bro? I sent you pictures from the dinner you couldn't make."

"Right… Right." Star muttered, turning away from Marco, the boy seeing a frown from the back of her head. "...You aren't mad about that, right? Me missing the dinner and all that." Marco waved his hand, giving a jolly smile for some reason.

"You used that time to break up with Tom, so I don't mind you missing the dinner." Star paused in her tracks, face nervously looking at her tapping gloved fingers. "...You said you were breaking up with him before you two left." Marco tapped his chin, before nodding to himself. "Yeah, you did say that."

"I… I never did," Star replied, her voice very low. Marco bit his lip, trying to hold off the bitter feelings he's been bottling up the past few weeks. Marco closed his eyes, taking much needed deep breaths. _It's okay… She will take action when things calm down. Calm down Diaz, this isn't worth… _"I don't know what to do here." Star rubbed her arm, Marco stopping his deep breaths. _You don't know what to do? _Marco blinked, trying to process what Star just said.

"...You tell him the truth." Marco walked up to Star, putting a hand gently on her shoulder. "Tell him the kiss mattered." Star touched Marco's hand, making the boy think she was going to squeeze it. But she just gently pushed it away, walking ahead in silence. "The kiss did mater… I know it did."

"I don't have time to make a choice," Star replied, her tone slowly getting frustrated. "And why are you acting like this?" Marco scoffed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Becuase I've been by your side since the beginning?" Marco stepped forward. "That I stayed on Mewni when everything screamed at me to run off back to Earth?" Star glared back at him, Marco shooting an equally powerful glare. "And I've wanted to be with you for the longest time, knowing you want the same thing."

Star clenched her fists, magic dancing in her palms. "Marco Diaz…" Marco felt slight fear, Star _never _saying his full name unless she was pissed beyond belief. "When I'm _ready _to deal with my messes, I will take care of it." She looked up, eyes fierce and powerful. Marco just sighed, throwing up his hood and walking past Star, his shoulder harshly bumping into hers.

"Yeah, your mess. I get it." Star was going to say something, but Marco was out of earshot to even hear her possible comment. Outside Eclipsa's Castle, or rather, the former Monster Temple, Marco looked up at the sky. Hoping for an answer of some kind.

Instead, he was shown a bright red orb, it seemingly taunting him as per usual. _I'm sick of seeing you! _Marco hissed in his mind, picking up a nearby rock and throwing it at the sky, only for the object to bonk his forehead instead. _Ugh… _Marco kicked the rock once it landed, his face looking a mixture of disappointment and sadness. _Why isn't she doing anything? We found Moon, and Eclipsa seemingly trying her best. _

Feeling the winds gently blowing by, Marco took off his hood, letting short brown hair enjoy the breeze. Words played in his mind, ones that an old friend once told him. _'You could be crushing pizzas and seeing the dimensions, instead of being with your unavailable crush.' _Marco pondered on this train of thought, more than he would have liked to admit. _But Star needs me by her side, no matter what. _He clenched his fist, slowly lessening his hold and right hand laying limp. _Does she want that though? If she's trying to make her thing with Tom work after… _

Marco patted his cheeks, feeling tired of these sour thoughts. "Come on Diaz, this is stupid. You know Star loves you. She's… She's just trying to figure stuff out is all." Convincing himself enough, he stood up and slowly went back into the temple and later, his room. Maybe a good night's rest will help. After all, Marco remembered he's going to visit his friend Kelly soon.


End file.
